En lieu sûr
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction d'une fic d'Aurette. Une Hermione frustrée est évacuée d'urgence du Square Grimmaurd par son Professeur de potions. Chaque heure passée enfermés dans la même pièce pourrait bien laisser des traces. Ne tient pas compte du tome 7 ni d'une grosse partie du 6 ainsi que d'un tas d'autres trucs qui dérangeaient. COMPLETE


Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

En attendant la suite D'HG et le Cristal, j'vous propose ce petit OS léger et rigolo !

Pour info, il y a deux suites =)

* * *

.

 **En lieu Sûr.**

 **.**

 **.**

AN: Pas à moi/Pas d'argent

.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Severus Rogue rangeait sa chambre à grands coups nerveux de sa baguette magique. Les livres gisant sur le dessus du vieux bureau fané se refermèrent et sautèrent sur les étagères; les parchemins s'enroulèrent et allèrent s'empiler dans le casier du dessus. La mince couverture grise défraîchie et élimée par un nombre incalculable d'Evanesco se replia toute seule. La porte de la vieille armoire fissurée se referma dans un claquement sec. Jetant un regard sur lui-même dans le miroir brumeux, il épousseta ses meilleures robes et lissa un pli indésirable sur son col amidonné.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire, », dit-il à son reflet. Le reflet afficha un air renfrogné, mais pas assez vite pour masquer la brève étincelle de compassion présente dans ses yeux juste avant. Avec une grimace, il pivota vers la commode délabrée et saisit la boîte aux reliefs dorés posée dessus. Il prit la direction du couloir dans un tourbillon de robes, laissant la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui. Les grains de poussière tourbillonnèrent autour de la pièce vide un moment, puis retombèrent sur le sol tranquillement.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier, rétrécissant la boîte qu'il s'apprêtait à soigneusement mettre dans sa poche, une autre porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un danger public dégingandé aux cheveux roux en sortit comme un boulet de canon pour venir le percuter de plein fouet. Agrippant la boîte qui faillit tomber sur le sol, Rogue pesta sur Ronald Weasley tout en la mettant en sécurité dans ses robes.

« Oh, professeur je suis navré! glapit Weasley.

« En effet, vous êtes navrant, » siffla Rogue en passant son chemin pour se glisser dans les escaliers.

Soupirant de soulagement pour n'avoir écopé que d'une insulte, Ron le suivit de loin dans les escaliers. En arrivant à la bibliothèque, il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte pour trouver Hermione assise dans un fauteuil le visage collé à un livre et Harry de l'autre côté de la pièce, vautré sur le canapé, le visage collé à celui de sa sœur Ginny.

« Hé ! » rugit-il, «Trouvez-vous une chambre ! »

Harry se recula avec un bruit de succion humide et se tourna vers son ami.

« On mange ? »

« Ouais, même si tu viens de me couper l'appétit. »

« Oh, allez, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas vu Lavande cet après-midi. Lâche-moi un peu, je n'ai pas vu Ginny depuis une semaine ». Ginny pouffa en ôtant ses bras du cou d'Harry et réarrangea le devant de sa blouse. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore supporter longtemps qu'on se retrouve cloîtrés ici comme des criminels. »

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mon pote. Il n'y a rien à faire de la journée ici, à part regarder les murs ou lire un de ces horribles livres. Je pense qu'Hermione est la seule qui arrive à le supporter. » Il frémit de façon théâtrale.

Hermione lui lança un regard cinglant et ferma le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux puis s'étira. Elle se leva et replaça le livre sur l'étagère à sa gauche.

« Que veux-tu, c'est notre Hermione tout craché, mais si elle avait un autre passe-temps en dehors des livres, je suis sûre qu'elle serait tout aussi malheureuse que vous deux. » dit gaiement Ginny. Les deux garçons se joignirent à ses gloussements et tous les trois sortirent de la bibliothèque pour aller dîner.

Hermione dodelina stupidement de la tête dans une parfaite imitation silencieuse de leurs rires moqueurs. Avec un grognement, elle les suivit à pas lourds.

La cuisine était pleine de bruit. Ron et Harry suppliaient Remus de leur donner les dernières infos croustillantes sur les Canons de Chudley et Tonks semblait avoir accaparé le professeur Rogue et le titiller à propos de quelque chose que Ginny trouvait hilarant. Toujours d'humeur massacrante, Hermione décida de seulement se faire une assiette et de retourner tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Tandis qu'elle attrapait des sandwichs et des fruits, la conversation des filles lui parvint par-dessus celle sur le Quidditch.

« Je parie que j'ai raison ! Alors, qui est-ce, Severus ? Allez, tu t'es bien sapé et tu sens bon, je sais que tu as un rencard ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas avoué ! C'est Sibylle ? » Tonks ricana à sa propre blague et Ginny gloussa en s'effondrant contre son amie. Trop occupées à ricaner, affalées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles ne remarquèrent pas que Rogue secouait la tête en silence pour les imiter. Hermione pouffa et il la fusilla du regard sous le coup de la colère. Elle sourit en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait des deux sorcières en train de rire et roula des yeux en lui faisant un clin d'œil sympathique. Son visage se figea, mais il se reprit et se tourna vers Tonks.

« Honnêtement, _Nymphadora_ , » dit-il en accentuant le plus ridiculement possible le prénom qu'elle détestait tant, « même si cela avait été une affaire te concernant, je peux t'assurer que je ne t'en aurais pas dit un mot. Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai un rendez-vous et je vous laisse les fonctions de garde d'enfants à toi et au loup-garou. » Tonks recommença à le harceler, mais Hermione ne put plus l'entendre car elle s'était déjà glissée par la porte en soupirant et retournait à ses précieux livres.

Remus était en train de décrire le choix malheureux de la position du balai de l'infortuné gardien des Canons juste avant une collision en vol vraiment désastreuse lorsqu'une fumée verte s'échappa de la cheminée de la cuisine, laissant apparaître à travers le tourbillon de cendres, un Alastor Maugrey très en colère.

«Nous avons été trahis ! » cria-t-il. « Mondingus Fletcher a été retrouvé mort et nous le soupçonnons d'avoir trahi le Secret avant qu'ils le tuent. Qui est ici? Nous devons évacuer immédiatement ! »

La pièce entière se figea. Puis tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Rogue.

« Quand est-ce arrivé? Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai été informé de rien à ce propos. »

« Son corps a été jeté dans une ruelle derrière la Sorcière Alanguie il y a environ trois heures, mais il n'a été découvert qu'il y a une heure. »

« Je suis sûr que si c'était une action officiellement autorisée, à l'heure actuelle, j'aurais déjà été appelé, il est donc permis de supposer que c'est simplement un Mangemort qui cherchait à marquer des points auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais nous devons évacuer, je suis d'accord. »

« Prenez chacun l'un des jeunes et rendez vous dans un lieu sûr. On se contact par patronus dans quatre heures, » ordonna Maugrey en se saisissant de Ron. Tonks attrapa Ginny, et Remus choisit Harry qui eut l'air de résister jusqu'à ce qu'il le pousse gentiment. Rogue regarda autour de lui et en murmurant un juron, il s'élança vers la porte de la cuisine tandis les trois binômes commençaient à transplaner.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées moroses par les craquements violents résonnant dans l'autre pièce. Elle se leva et laissa tomber son sandwich sur l'assiette au moment où le professeur Rogue faisait irruption dans la pièce. Il était effrayant à voir avec ses larges robes, ses cheveux battant dans les airs et sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Elle fit involontairement un pas en arrière, ce qui sembla être ses seules compétences en matière de survie pour le moment. Il fouilla l'endroit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive, et il fut sur elle si vite, qu'elle haleta.

« Miss Granger, nous devons partir immédiatement, » aboya-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Pardo ...? » fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant qu'il ne la fasse pivoter de sa poigne incroyablement dure et enroule ses bras autour d'elle.

Sa première pensée fut « _Aïe_ », la suivante « _pourquoi_ est-ce _qu'il sent si bon_ ? »

.

ooOOoo

.

La désagréable sensation d'être éjectée d'un tube de dentifrice cessa brusquement et les jambes d'Hermione fléchirent sous elle. Les bras forts qui l'entouraient l'empêchèrent de tomber et elle fut amenée sur un vieux canapé défoncé.

« Asseyez-vous, mettez votre tête entre vos genoux si nécessaire. Je dois sécuriser la zone. Restez ici et ne faites pas un bruit. » Sa voix donnait des ordres précis et professionnels qu'Hermione trouva en total désaccord avec la douceur dont il faisait preuve dans ses gestes.

Elle hocha de la tête vers lui juste avant de se pencher et de se mettre à respirer par la bouche pour essayer d'arrêter les vertiges. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait, après quoi le bruit de ses pas s'évanouit complètement. Elle dut prendre plusieurs autres goulées d'air pour que sa tête cesse de tourner et qu'elle puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle fixait l'espace entre ses pieds tout en rassemblant ses esprits et crut discerner, sous la couche de poussière, le grain du bois d'un très vieux plancher. Elle leva la tête pour examiner les lieux. C'était en effet très vieux et délabré. Une cheminée qui semblait prête à s'écrouler trônait le long d'un mur. De la suie noircissait le dessus des murs. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvaient la porte donnant sur l'avant et deux petites fenêtres où étaient accrochés des rideaux délavés en coton bon marché qui pendaient mollement sur des fils tendus en travers des vitres sales. Outre le vieux canapé cabossé sur lequel elle était assise, il y avait un grand coffre qui faisait office de table basse, une chaise en bois à la peinture écaillée dont l'assise avait dû être rouge autrefois, mais était désormais orange à force d'avoir été brûlée par le soleil durant d'innombrables années et une vieille table en formica aux pieds en métal rouillé, sous l'un desquels, une liasse de papier avait été glissée, sans doute pour l'empêcher de vaciller. Accroché au-dessus d'un vieil évier longeant le mur de droite il y avait un petit placard et dans le coin se trouvait une cloison avec une porte étroite. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en espérant découvrir une chambre mais trouva seulement une petite salle de bains étroite composée d'une commode, d'un évier, et d'une douche en plastique bon marché qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été ajoutée au mobilier bien après le reste. En la regardant, elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir été placée là à peine une quarantaine d'années auparavant. Positivement moderne. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit pour attendre des explications en regardant vers la porte en chêne massif qui menait à l'extérieur.

Le flux de magie qui flottait dans l'air signifiait que les protections et sorts nécessaires avaient été mis en place, elle sortit malgré tout sa baguette de sa manche et la garda fermement en main. Pas qu'elle fut nécessaire au combat, puisqu'apparemment, rester bouche bée et couiner avait été ses seules compétences tout à l'heure. Elle revint sur le déroulement des événements qui l'avaient faite se retrouver juchée tremblant de peur sur cet hideux canapé, mais rien qui eut du sens ne lui vint. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait manqué ce qui avait fait transplaner tout le monde loin du Square Grimmaurd.

Trente minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue regagna la petite maison, l'air épuisé et pas qu'un peu irrité. Ses derniers mots ayant été de ne pas faire de bruit, elle décida qu'il était plus prudent de s'en tenir aux ordres. Il parcourut la pièce d'un pas lourd tout en marmonnant et en lui jetant des regards sombres qu'elle interpréta comme lui demandant de faire du bruit, si elle l'osait, pour qu'il puisse lui crier dessus et se sentir mieux après. Étant la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge, elle serra les lèvres entre ses dents et les mordit. Il grogna et arpenta le plancher jusqu'à ce qu'il semble manquer d'énergie et s'arrête pour venir se laisse tomber à l'autre bout du canapé. Il la regarda et grimaça, mais après avoir respiré un grand coup, il sembla revenir sur sa décision et déterminer que parler était à nouveau à l'ordre du jour.

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous ayez entendu sur ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine, Miss Granger, mais afin de m'assurer que nous sommes tous deux sur la même longueur, je vais vous expliquer. Il semblerait que la demeure Black ne soit plus protégée par le Secret, Mondingus Fletcher a été tué et Alastor Maugrey nous a avertis à temps afin que nous puissions évacuer les lieux. Le plan est d'attendre ici quatre heures, puis de prendre contact avec les autres, et de là, voir où nous irons. » Cela dit, il passa sa main sur son visage et son expression passa de l'irritation à un air chagriné. « Cependant, dans mon empressement à garantir votre sécurité, je nous ai fait transplaner dans le mauvais refuge. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et battit des paupières. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et il détourna le regard.

« J'ai plusieurs endroits sûrs en cas d'urgence. Mais celui-ci ne fait pas partie de ceux que j'ai approvisionné en cas de nécessité. » Il agita sa main. « Il n'y a ni nourriture ni équipement utile. » Il la regarda avec la plus infime des traces d'excuse sur le visage.

« Je suis sûre que ce sera plus que suffisant, monsieur, » dit-elle doucement. « Nous ne serons probablement plus là d'ici quatre heures, et je peux supporter cela pendant longtemps. Puis-je vous demander où sont allés les autres ? »

« Chacun des membres de l'Ordre a un refuge dont les autres ignorent l'emplacement. Remus a pris Potter avec lui, je crois que Maugrey a eu l'honneur de s'occuper de Ronald Weasley et Nymphadora a escorté Ginevra. Il est possible que je sois appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si cela se produisait, attendez ici jusqu'à minuit, puis éloignez-vous d'une trentaine de mètres de la maison et transplanez directement à Poudlard. Même en été, il y aura quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous si vous vous présentez aux portes. »

Ils se turent tous les deux, songeant à ce que cela signifierait s'il ne rentrait pas pour minuit. « Bien, » dit-elle finalement en contraignant ses épaules à se détendre.

« Oui, bien. »

Tous les événements ayant été exposés, Hermione se réinstalla dans le canapé et rumina le fait de se retrouver coincée avec son professeur de Potions pour les prochaines heures, au milieu de nulle part, et sans rien à lire. Cette pensée lui évoqua le dernier échange qu'elle avait eu avec Harry, Ginny et Ron et elle laissa ses pensées revenir là où elles en étaient avant toute cette confusion.

Rogue observa l'humeur sombre de la jeune fille et détourna le regard. _Elle prend ça plutôt bien_ , pensa-t-il, _elle a le droit d'être triste aussi longtemps qu'elle ne prévoit pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour y remédier_. Cela aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu être à côté de Potter lorsque Maugrey s'était pointé. Il frissonna légèrement.

L'atmosphère étouffante du cottage commençait à être insupportable, c'était comme s'ils avaient aspiré tout l'oxygène présent et étaient tombés à court. La sueur coulait le long du dos de Rogue et il grimaça en pensant au soin avec lequel il s'était baigné cet après-midi. Quel temps perdu. Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et essaya d'ouvrir cette dernière en poussant pour la soulever. Bien sûr, elle ne voulut pas bouger. Il frappa sur le châssis à plusieurs reprises, poussa encore et finit par lancer un juron qui fit tressaillir Granger. Il murmura des excuses et se dirigea vers une autre fenêtre située sur le mur opposé avec laquelle il lutta encore à maintes reprises. Cette fois-ci, quand la fenêtre coulissa enfin, elle se reclapa immédiatement. En maintenant la fenêtre ouverte, Rogue tendit la main dehors et cassa une branche du buisson poussant à côté de la maison et l'utilisa pour soutenir la fenêtre afin qu'elle reste ouverte. Il se retourna vers la table et repéra le regard étonné de Granger.

« Nous ne devons pas utiliser la magie si nous pouvons l'éviter. J'ai placé un grand nombre de sortilèges pour sécuriser la zone et éloigner les intrus de la maison, mais les signatures magiques peuvent être tracées. J'ai déguisé la signature des sortilèges pour qu'ils donnent l'impression que nous avons tous deux transplané ici et sommes repartis directement. Utiliser la magie à nouveau rendrait mon illusion inutile. »

« Je vois, monsieur. »

Il lui offrit un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, enleva ses robes de soirée et les posa sur le dossier de la chaise. Ce n'est pas ce qui le fit se sentir mieux, d'ailleurs, son gilet et sa chemise formelle commenceraient sérieusement à le faire suffoquer sans l'utilisation d'un sort de refroidissement. Prenant exemple sur lui, elle se leva et se débarrassa de ses robes, révélant ainsi un large t-shirt, un jeans baggy et de grosses chaussures marron. Elle roula ses robes en boule et s'en servit comme d'un coussin contre lequel elle s'appuya dans une vaine tentative de rendre le canapé plus confortable.

.

ooOOoo

.

Les quatre heures passèrent en silence dans un ennui mortel, et la soirée suffocante d'été n'avait rien fait pour aider. Les bougies qu'ils avaient allumées lorsque la lumière avait décliné semblaient ajouter à l'oppression. Chacun somnolait de son côté du canapé lorsqu'un loup argenté fit irruption dans la pièce. Il se cogna dans Rogue et ouvrit la bouche, laissant entendre la voix de Tonks. »

« Hey, Severus! Il semble qu'il y ait eu méprise, le corps qui a été trouvé n'était pas Mondingus finalement, mais un autre type sous Polynectar. On reste planqués et le plan, à partir de maintenant, est de rester où nous sommes et d'attendre. Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera au Terrier demain matin, Bill y est et le sécurise pendant que nous parlons. Un autre message viendra dans quatre heures. Accuse réception à Fol œil. » Après ça, le loup disparu.

L'idée de passer encore quatre heures ici les fit gémir et ils se regardèrent avec un subtil sentiment de compréhension. Rogue prit sa baguette, et avec un sort, envoya une forme argentée par la fenêtre.

Hermione s'extirpa du canapé et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et prit un verre qu'elle plaça sous le robinet, elle lui demanda d'un geste s'il voulait un peu d'eau aussi. Il hocha la tête avec lassitude et elle tendit la main pour saisir un autre verre. Elle tourna le robinet et il commença à gargouiller et crachoter jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse ce qui ressemblait à de la vase brune. Avec une moue de dégoût, elle laissa couler; l'eau commença finalement à s'éclaircir, mais sa confiance pour le liquide s'était évaporée et elle ferma le robinet en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Je suppose que nous pourrions utiliser la magie maintenant ? Je veux dire, vous venez d'envoyer un patronus, n'est-ce pas ? » Il la regarda avec bienveillance et lui dit que ce ne serait pas sage. Elle remit les verres dans le placard et se dirigea vers le canapé, se cognant dans la chaise au passage. Elle sursauta quand une boîte tomba des robes de Rogue et atterrit sur son pied, reprenant immédiatement sa taille d'origine.

« Attention, petite sotte ! » cria Rogue en s'élançant du canapé et en se précipitant pour ramasser la boîte sur le sol.

« Oh, je suis désolée! » couina-t-elle en levant ses mains, comme si cela avait pu empêcher que quoi que ce soit se casse. « Tout va bien ? »

Il la regarda et elle recula, « Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas casser votre cadeau. » Puis, comme si elle voyait la boîte dorée d'un nouvel œil, elle s'écria, « Oh bon sang, vous _aviez_ un rencard ! »

Il plissa les yeux vers elle, embarrassé par son ton, on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait insulté. « Bien que cela ne soit pas vos affaires, Miss Granger, sachez que je n'avais pas un rencard, _j'avais_ un rendez-vous. Et le cadeau n'est pas cassé, merci Merlin. »

Cela sembla satisfaire la morveuse et Rogue se contenta de replonger dans son humeur maussade, mais non hostile, qu'il avait auparavant. Il regarda la boîte, puis la jeune fille et hocha fermement de la tête.

« Okay, faites-nous une faveur, Granger et allez chercher ces verres. » Il revint vers le canapé et s'assit lourdement. Hermione se dépêcha d'obéir, pas sûre de ce que ce changement d'humeur soudain signifiait. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte et en sortait une bouteille d'alcool assez coûteuse. D'une main exercée, il retira le cachet de cire et ôta le bouchon.  
Il versa trois doigts dans le premier verre et l'équivalent d'une cuillère à soupe dans le second. Il reboucha la bouteille et saisit le verre le plus plein qu'il fit tinter contre celui qu'elle avait gardé en main.

« Santé. » Il but d'une traite et fit rouler l'alcool dans sa bouche avant d'avaler.

Hermione se retrouva en train de le fixer tandis que ses pensées tournaient en boucle à toute vitesse. Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que son professeur venait de lui donner de l'alcool. Deuxièmement, il ne s'était pas emmerdé à lui en donner de trop. Troisièmement, il était vraiment correct compte tenu du connard qu'il avait été durant les six premières années de sa scolarité. Quatrièmement, il devait vraiment mourir de chaud à voir ses cheveux gras collés dans sa nuque par la sueur. Cinquièmement, sa façon de boire était carrément préhistorique. Elle le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle baissa les yeux sur le verre de ... quoi que ce soit, qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Est-ce ... est-ce bien raisonnable, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules. « Indubitablement pas. Cependant, je juge le risque minime. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aurait déjà appelé s'il l'avait voulu. Depuis le message que nous avons reçu, je soupçonne Mondingus Fletcher d'avoir pris ses jambes à son cou et d'être déjà à mi-chemin du Canada à l'heure qu'il est. Il avait d'énormes dettes de jeu, comme j'en ai informé Albus à plusieurs reprises et a toujours été un risque pour notre sécurité d'après ce que j'en sais. » Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Bien que je n'exclue pas le fait que nous mourrions d'ennui ou d'un coup de chaleur, le prochain plus grand danger que nous courrons, est que la dose infime d'alcool que je vous ai permise de boire vous fera probablement vomir sur vos chaussures. » Il lui fit un signe de tête et prit une autre gorgée. « Puisque que nous sommes coincés ici pour encore au moins quatre heures, Granger, je pensais que nous pourrions passer le temps et ... avoir une petite conversation. » Il dit cela avec une grimace. « Alors, dites-moi, comment se passe votre été ? » La question fut plutôt courtoise, mais le ton employé aurait mieux convenu à un maître d'hôtel prétentieux demandant à des gens à l'allure pitoyable où ils désiraient s'asseoir.

Essayant toujours de se dépêtrer du tourbillon de pensées qui l'assaillait, Hermione stoppa suffisamment longtemps pour répondre à la question. Elle repensa à la façon dont s'était déroulé l'été jusqu'à présent et la véhémence de sa réponse l'accabla.

« Ça a été un enfer » cracha-t-elle avant d'avaler son verre cul sec.

Rogue la regarda, attendant qu'elle s'étouffe inévitablement en haletant, mais à part ses yeux larmoyants et son visage qui s'empourpra, elle le déçut beaucoup.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Scotch. »

« Vous avez acheté de l'alcool moldu ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui répondit. « La personne à qui elle était destinée l'apprécie. Maintenant, dites-moi, bien que je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, comment votre été, qui n'a commencé que depuis deux semaines, peut-il être un enfer. » Il posa son verre sur le coffre et saisit la bouteille pour remplir son verre. Elle poussa le sien vers lui et il lui versa un soupçon de liquide ambré.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Par contre, dites-moi où diable sommes-nous ? »

« Galice ».

« Galice ? Comme Galice en _Espagne_ ? » Il acquiesça. « Vous nous avez fait transplaner en Espagne ?! » Elle le regarda avec un nouveau sentiment d'émerveillement. Quel est la puissance que doit posséder un sorcier pour être capable de faire transplaner deux personnes par-delà les océans ?

« Manifestement. » _Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée_ , pensa-t-il. _La chaleur semble l'incommoder_.

En voyant le regard ennuyé s'afficher sur son visage, elle décida de ne pas en rajouter avec les nombreuses et diverses questions qui la tourmentaient et concernaient leur 'petite conversation'.

« Alors, vous avez passé beaucoup de temps à Galice ? Dites m'en plus. »

Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à faire sortir la petite idiote de ses pensées moroses et commença à disserter sur ses périples en Espagne, commençant par son premier voyage à l'étranger en tant qu'apprenti en potions. De là, ils parlèrent de ses expériences en France, puis des coutumes sorcières d'autres pays. Après environ une heure, ils constatèrent que leur compagnie mutuelle leur était étonnamment agréable et qu'ils étaient un peu ivres. En fait, Rogue était un peu éméché, Hermione quant à elle, était à peu de chose près complètement ivre. Il fut surpris de voir combien elle était accommodante malgré la situation, et tout bien considéré, qu'elle était bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Quant à elle, elle avait dépassé le stade de trouver étrange de bavarder de choses banales avec son glacial professeur, et trouva même assez intéressant celui qu'elle en était venue à considérer comme son nouvel ami. Profitant de l'ambiance plus détendue, il décida que le moment était venu d'obtenir des réponses à propos de son étrange humeur.

« Je suis assez curieux, Miss Granger, » commença-t-il.

« Hermione. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Hermione, appelez-moi Hermione. » Elle enchaîna avec une tape dans son dos. « Après tout, nous sommes partenaires dans c'purgatoire, c'tout à fait 'proprié. » Réalisant qu'elle marmonnait elle se tut, attrapa ses lèvres et commença à les triturer pour les remettre en place. Comme si cela pouvait aider.

En approuvant ce qu'elle venait dire, il leva son verre, trinqua et but le reste. Elle se pencha et remplit les deux verres de façon égale, une fois de plus.

« Hermione, alors, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi une jeune sorcière brillante comme vous l'êtes passe un été aussi infernal. Il ne peut pas être aussi terrible. Les fois où j'ai été désigné pour vous baby-sitter, vous sembliez être assez contente de la bibliothèque de la famille Black. »

« Oh, les livres sont merveilleux. » Son regard se perdit dans le vague mais presque qu'aussitôt elle fit une grimace dégoûtée. « Erf, mais bien sûr, comme je suis Notre Hermione Tout Craché, c'est tout ce qui est _sensé_ m'intéresser, vous savez. »

« Je crains de ne pas vous suivre. »

« Evidemment, je ne suis pas normale. J'ai cru pendant longtemps je l'étais, mais depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai découvert que je ne le l'étais pas. » Comme si tout ça était parfaitement logique, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard pénétrant. « Même vous, vous m'avez trahie ! Quel espoir y a-t-il donc pour moi ? »

Interloqué par cette affirmation soudaine et virulente, il lui lança un regard perçant, du moins il essaya, parce qu'il ne fut pas certain de pouvoir déterminer où elle regardait exactement. Peut-être qu'elle était plus entamée qu'il ne le pensait. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à la bouteille presque vide.

« De quoi, Diable, parlez-vous, petite sotte! Je n'ai rien fait pour provoquer votre colère, en fait, rien que ce soir encore, je me suis efforcé de veiller à votre sécurité au détriment de mes propres besoins ! » Il allait se lever et traverser la pièce en trombe pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, mais cela sembla lui demander beaucoup trop d'effort, il se contenta donc de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il dut s'interrompre pour déposer son verre afin de le faire convenablement, une fois au point, il ne fut pas sûr de pouvoir déterminer s'il affichait une attitude fièrement arrogante ou s'il avait juste l'air d'un connard de mauvaise humeur. Il décida d'ajouter un regard foudroyant pour faire bonne mesure.

« Ne faites PAS ça, » dit-elle en tendant sa main vers le front du sorcier. « Ce n'est pas à vous de froncer les sourcils! C'est moi la victime ici ! » Elle essaya de repousser ses sourcils vers le haut avec ses doigts. Mais eut à peu près autant de succès qu'elle n'en avait obtenu sur ses propres lèvres.

Il tapa sur sa main et gronda, « Expliquez-vous ! »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis se tourna vers lui et s'expliqua.

« Voulez-vous m'embrasser ? »

Tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre à cela, avant que son cerveau ne se mette à bugger, fut un « Merde » surpris.

« Vous voyez ?! Et voilà ! C'est ça ! Vous aussi ! » Et comme si ça expliquait tout, elle se jeta en arrière dans les coussins du canapé.

Il continua à faire des bruits qui refusaient obstinément de se transformer en mots. Il y eut un « p'chut », et quelques, « m'enfin hum c'quoi humpf » et beaucoup de « ct'un p'tain d'enfer » entrecoupé au hasard de « bon Dieu d'merde. ». Son cerveau sembla enfin reprendre le dessus et il fut à nouveau en mesure d'exercer sur lui un certain contrôle.

« Miss Granger ! » hurla-t-il. Ca faisait un bien fou, hurler faisait assurément du bien.

« H'mione, je pensais que c'était ce que nous avions convenu. »

« Qui que vous soyez ! C'était une question tout à fait inappropriée ! Et en plus, parfaitement irrationnelle ! Je suis votre _professeur_ ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda tout en luttant pour se redresser.

« _Inappropriée_? Vous m'avez fait boire ! » hurla-t-elle en se jetant à nouveau en arrière et en grimaçant au son de sa propre voix. Hurler était manifestement de sortie aujourd'hui. « Et d'ailleurs, » dit-elle d'une voix plus calme, « C'est vous, après tout, qui aviez un rencard, et qui m'avez laissée _toute_ _seule,_ accablée par mon fardeau ! »

« Je n'avais PAS de rencard ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « _J'avais_ un rendez-vous ! »

« Oooh, mais bien sûr, un rendez-vous auquel vous vous rendiez bien habillé, parfumé et avec un cadeau hors de prix ! »

« Oui ! Quand c'est un rendez-vous pour s'envoyer en l'air, idiote! Et quel est ce foutu fardeau que j'étais censé vous aider à porter ? » Rogue sembla perdre le contrôle. Son esprit et sa bouche étaient en cours d'exécution automatique sans plus qu'aucune intervention de son sens du devoir ou de l'éthique n'intervienne, mais dans les recoins les plus reculés de son cerveau, il continuait à entendre quelqu'un crier _'Inapproprié! Inapproprié !'_

« Vous alliez baiser ?! » cria-t-elle d'une voix outrée. « Mais je pensais que VOUS, au moins, étiez toujours vierge aussi ! »

Là, il fut offensé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que j'étais encore puceau ?! »

« Eh bien ... » A présent, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat en lui disant que c'était dû au fait qu'il était laid, amer et visiblement frustré. Curieusement, son cerveau, même embrumé, savait que ce serait un aveu regrettable. À ce moment-là, elle fut sauvée par une idée. « Qui diable donne un rendez-vous pour se faire baiser ? »

Rogue fut très mécontent qu'elle l'ait ainsi pris de cours là-dessus. Se sentir soudain si mal à l'aise termina d'enfoncer le clou.

« Oh! Vous alliez dans un bordel ? Comme ... c'est triste. » Elle détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. « Est-ce ce qui m'attend ? Etre intelligente et accomplie mais avoir à payer quelqu'un pour prétendre que je suis attirante ? » Elle se jeta en tas sur les coussins.

Rogue réalisa qu'il était coincé entre, d'un côté, se sentir parfaitement offensé, d'un autre, compatir tristement pour elle, d'un troisième, être humilié que son secret fut ainsi dévoilé et d'un quatrième côté, complètement horrifié de constater à quel point il avait perdu tout contrôle sur la soirée. Il fit un décompte rapide des côtés et décida qu'il était enfermé dans une boîte. Eh bien, techniquement, une boîte avait six côtés, il se concentra donc pour réfléchir et trouver deux autres côtés quand il fut interrompu par un bruit nasillard. Oh, à droite. Granger pleurait. Merde.

« Granger. »

Rien

« Arrêtez ça maintenant. »

Pas de réponse.

« Vous valez mieux que cela, Granger. »

Toujours rien venant du tas avachi sur le canapé, hormis des sanglots et quelques reniflements gras et bruyants. Il devait lui faire entendre raison. Il tendit le bras et lui tapota la hanche.

« Vous voyez, Granger, nous sommes dans une boîte. Mais la boîte n'a ni haut ni bas. Donc, nous pourrions juste sauter hors de notre boîte et nous écraser sur le sol. Ou peut-être même, soulever la boîte au-dessus de notre tête et la jeter sur le côté. » Il eut tout à coup le souvenir d'une journée à la maternelle où il courrait partout avec d'autres enfant en tenant une boîte rouge mal peinte autour de ses hanches tout en chantant une chanson qui parlait de devenir pompier. « Ou peut-être que nous pourrions simplement prendre notre boîte et la porter sur nous. Je suis sûr que nos boîtes sont assez grandes pour que nous ne nous marchions pas sur les pieds. Mais que je sois damné si je dois chanter, cette fois. » Son monologue fut interrompu par un éclat de rire musical. Il fut troublé et ses pensées se dispersèrent comme des feuilles mortes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous _racontez_ ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Par contre, c'était important. N'en doutez pas. »

Elle se redressa de nouveau en position assise et s'affala, l'air complice, contre lui. Ça aurait pu être agréable mais la chaleur rayonnant de leur deux corps rendait la moiteur ambiante encore plus difficile à supporter.

« Alors, quel _est_ le problème, Granger ? » demanda-t-il, déconfit.

Elle lui tapota la jambe et rassembla un peu ses pensées avant de répondre.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de devenir une Vieille Fille à dix-sept ans. J'aurais dix-huit ans dans quelques mois et je suis déjà condamnée à une vie faite de bourses d'étude et de pitié. Je suis sans cesse entourée de personnes sexuellement actives et aucun d'eux ne semble ne serait-ce qu'avoir même remarqué que je suis une femme. Je ne veux pas être la Madame Pince de cette génération. Je veux tirer un coup aussi ! » Elle agita ses mains en signe d'impuissance et se tourna vers son professeur pour lui demander d'une voix pitoyable, « Suis-je vraiment si peu attrayante ? Soyez honnête ! »

Détectant l'importance du moment, Severus Rogue fit son devoir. Il s'écarta de la jeune fille et se tourna vers elle. Prenant ses mains entre les siennes, il les serra doucement avant de l'examiner lentement de la tête aux pieds. Quand il eut terminé, il la regarda dans ses yeux couleur caramel et lui répondit la vérité libératrice qu'elle désirait.

« A peu de choses près, oui. » _'Bon sang ! Ce truc de l'honnêteté était excitant !'_ se dit-il. _'Minute, pourquoi sa lèvre fait ça ?'_

« Vous pleurez encore ? Vous demandez la vérité et elle vous fait pleurer. C'était pour vous aider pourtant; vous êtes censée avoir mûri. » Il repoussa ses mains loin de lui et croisa les bras sur son torse, affichant une moue dégoûté. « Stupide idiote. »

Le frémissement de lèvres commença à devenir frénétique jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle perde complètement le contrôle et se mette à gémir.

« Mais vous venez de dire que j'étais laide! »

« Mais non, j'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas attirante ! »

« C'est pareil ! » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ne faites pas l'imbécile et réfléchissez ! Qui essayez-vous d'attirer ? Personne ! Par conséquent, vous n'êtes pas attirante. Cela n'a rien à voir avec être laide ! »

A cela, ses pleurs cessèrent brusquement. C'était logique en fait. Quelque part. Elle regarda autour d'elle en essayant d'analyser ça.

« Développez. »

Rogue, en mode professeur, se redressa et s'élança hors du canapé pour attaquer la leçon. L'effet fut un peu ruiné quand il se prit les pieds dans la table mais le plus difficile fut d'essayer d'arpenter le plancher lorsque le sol se mit à vaciller. Il appuya sa hanche contre la table et commença à expliquer.

« Quand les hommes ou les femme se sentent attrayants, ils commencent à manifester leur intérêt à d'éventuels partenaires par le biais de petits signaux. Ils soignent leur apparence, ou leurs manières. Ces signes subtils sont ensuite transmis à ceux qui pourraient partager le même intérêt et chacun va réagir en conséquence. Vous n'envoyez rien. Aucun signal, vraiment pas le moindre. Vous portez des vêtements larges qui cachent votre silhouette et le nid de rats que vous appelez cheveux hurle positivement 'Je ne suis pas intéressée'. Par conséquent, le message que vous envoyez à toute personne réceptive dans le voisinage est un retentissant 'allez vous faire foutre'. Vous me suivez ? » Elle acquiesça. « Mais ce n'est évidemment pas une mauvaise chose, vous n'étiez juste pas prête ou même intéressée. Vous étiez très heureuse jusqu'ici, enterrée dans vos études. Maintenant, apparemment, vous avez décidé de vous réveiller, si l'on peut dire. Vous devez commencer à envoyer votre propre signal. Voilà, vous comprenez ? »

Elle leva la main. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si d'autres étudiants avaient leurs mains levées, mais n'en voyant aucun, il soupira et la désigna du regard.

« Oui, Granger ? »

« Donc, pour m'envoyer en l'air, je dois commencer par porter des tonnes de maquillage et une robe de salope? Je trouve ça répugnant. Je resterai vierge tant que je n'ai pas fait ça ? »

« Bon Dieu, non. » Il frissonna. « Vous devez envoyer votre propre signal. Les robes de salopes sont seulement appropriées pour les entremetteuses. Je pense que si vous deviez vous affubler de la sorte, ça ne serait pas naturel pour vous et donc l'effet donné serait vraiment tragique. »

Elle leva la main à nouveau.

Il inspecta à nouveau la pièce et grimaça, _'Pourquoi est-elle toujours la seule qui ait une question à poser ?'_

« Oui, Granger, allez-y. »

« Monsieur, quel type de signal dois-je transmettre alors ? »

« Comment diable pourrais-je le savoir ? C'est personnel. Quel genre d'homme voulez-vous attirer ? Pensez à cela et vous trouverez votre réponse. » Décidant que la classe était terminée, il chancela vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dedans. Merlin, s'asseoir faisait du bien. Il regarda ses jambes en se demandant ce qui clochait avec elles parce qu'il n'avait jamais cette impression à moins d'être ivre.

Hermione ruminait ce qui avait été dit jusqu'à présent. Elle saisit la bouteille et remplit les verres. Elle en tendit un à Rogue, ils trinquèrent et burent. Ses yeux se voilèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à quel genre d'homme attirer. Que voulait-elle chez un homme ? Comment diable pourrait-elle savoir ? Les seuls hommes qu'elle connaissait vraiment étaient de la famille, son père et ses oncles, ou encore ses amis, comme Harry et Ron qui pourraient tout aussi bien être considérés comme de la famille. Elle avait besoin de plus d'informations.

« Dites-moi, Rogue, qu'est-ce que vous trouvez attirant ? Qu'est-ce qu'une femme a besoin de faire pour vous intéresser sexuellement ? » Elle se tourna vers lui et le trouva étendu, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés et ses longues jambes semblaient s'étirer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'elle respire et n'coûte pas trop cher, je n'ai que l'salaire d'un enseignant, 'savez. »

Réfléchissant à sa réponse, elle trouva un grand nombre de lacunes dans son argumentation.

« Si tout ce qu'on a à faire est d'émettre du gaz carbonique dans l'air, pourquoi payez-vous pour du sexe ? »

A ça, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il afficha un air incrédule.

« Ouvrez les yeux, Granger. J'aurais beau transmettre des signaux toute la journée dans une foule, quel genre de femme pensez-vous qu'un ancien Mangemort laid pourrait attirer ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, les autres anciens Mangemorts laids. Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans la clique. » Il frissonna en se remémorant un souvenir enfouit et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière.

A cet instant, Hermione fut frappée d'une idée lumineuse.

« Je respire ! »

« Félicitations, » murmura-t-il.

« Non! Réfléchissez-y ! Je respire et je ne coûte pas cher ! Gratuit même ! » Elle commença à trépigner d'excitation. Quelle merveilleuse idée!

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions avoir des relations sexuelles ! »

Il ouvrit un œil et la fusilla d'un regard de fouine.

« Je pense que vous avez perdu la raison. »

« Non! C'est génial ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour déterminer ce que je dois transmettre, comment puis-je faire alors que je suis complètement dans le noir ? Vous êtes enseignant, donc vous pouvez m'apprendre, non ? Et à cause de moi, vous avez manqué votre rencard de ce soir. Je peux y remédier ! »

« Ce n'était pas un rencard ! »

« Peu importe. »

« Granger, je ne vais pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec vous. »

Son visage se décomposa.

« Mais pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, pour commencer, vous êtes une élève. Ce serait inapproprié. » Elle le fixa avec sa propre version d'un regard de fouine. « Deuxièmement, vous avez vingt ans de moins que moi. Je ne me suis jamais targué d'être un pédophile. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » hurla-t-elle en martelant le canapé de ses poings. Il la regarda et haussa un sourcil.

Elle soupira et se laissa retomber contre le dossier.

« Vous ne pourriez pas simplement voir ça comme faisant partie de l'éducation ? »

« Non. »

« Bordel. »

« Langage, Miss Granger. »

« Bordel, _Monsieur_. »

Il renifla.

« Eh bien, je suppose que cela a déjà été éducatif. Je vous remercie pour vos idées. Je vais essayer de les mettre en pratique. »

« N'hésitez pas, Miss Granger. »

« Hermione. »

« Qui que vous soyez. »

Le silence régna durant un long moment, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Celles d'Hermione revenaient sans cesse sur le même sujet. Maintenant que l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles lui était venue à l'esprit, il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser tomber. Elle regarda l'homme à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, il avait eu raison sur ce point. Mais elle constata que son image de lui était désormais teintée des événements de la soirée. Il n'était pas aussi moche _que ça_ en tout cas. Et elle trouvait un peu triste qu'il soit si seul et doive payer pour du sexe. Elle pensait vraiment qu'une baise par compassion était exactement ce qu'il fallait à chacun d'eux.

« Si j'avais vingt ans de plus ou vous, vingt ans de moins, pourriez-vous avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ? »

Il poussa un grognement.

« D'ici à vos vingt ans, respirerez-vous toujours? »

« Je suis pratiquement sûre que ce sera le cas. »

« Combien allez-vous me demander ? »

« Ce sera toujours gratuit. »

« Parfait, alors. Ce sera oui. »

« Donc, vous me trouvez attrayante ! »

« A vos vingt ans, oui. Maintenant, non, je vous trouve un peu ennuyeuse. »

« Seulement un peu ? Alors je fais des progrès. »

Il grogna de nouveau et leva sa main pour lui tapoter la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous détendre et laissez simplement votre vie se passer, Granger. Mon expérience pour essayer de forcer les événements à mon gré devrait vous servir de leçon. »

Ils s'installèrent contre les coussins en silence. Lui perdu, dans les pensées larmoyantes de sa jeunesse et elle, classant toutes les informations qu'elle avait en tête à propos de la sexualité masculine. Finalement, elle se rappela une phrase que sa mère lui avait dite un jour. _'Les hommes sont des êtes visuels, ma chérie. Pour les femmes, l'attraction commence par l'esprit.'_

« Aha ! » cria-t-elle.

Rogue sursauta et la regarda, craignant qu'elle soit sur le point de faire quelque chose de dangereux. Et il avait raison.

Hermione se redressa d'un bond et saisit son T-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Se tournant vers lui, elle jeta ses mains sur ses hanches et afficha le soutien-gorge rose coquille d'œuf en dentelle qui couvrait parfaitement ses seins bien faits.

« Ta Daaam ! » chantonnât-elle triomphalement tandis que les yeux du sorcier lui sortaient de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! _Avez-vous perdu la tête_ _?!_ » Il tendit la main et saisit le vêtement encore serré dans ses mains et essaya de l'étaler sur sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut de caresser accidentellement sa poitrine haletante.

« Putain ! »

Il retira ses mains comme s'il venait de se brûler et dans la panique la plus complète, retourna la blouse et en attrapa l'ourlet. Tandis qu'elle atteignait le fermoir pour défaire son soutien-gorge, il jeta rapidement le T-shirt sur sa tête, emprisonnant ses bras. S'engagea alors un match de catch dans lequel elle essaya par tous les moyens de retirer ses vêtements tandis qu'il luttait vaillamment pour essayer de les lui remettre. Après environ cinq minutes de lutte, elle laissa échapper un éclat rire musical qui le prit au dépourvu et le fit lui sourire en retour. Elle était allongée sur le dos, la moitié de sa tête emprisonnée dans le vêtement, son professeur couché sur elle de tout son long, une main tenant son bras en l'air, l'autre agrippant sa blouse tout en lui souriant largement. Elle cessa de se débattre et fixa ses yeux incroyablement sombres. Il profita de l'instant pour pousser son bras dans la manche avec un rictus de triomphe. Le visage de la sorcière sembla exploser de plaisir et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'humour.

« Non, Hermione, je ne veux pas. » Son regard se fit encore plus chaleureux.

« Mais vous avez aimé ce que vous avez vu, vous ne pouvez pas le nier ! » dit-elle gaiement.

Il eut un rire profond qui lui envoya une nuée de papillons dans le ventre.

« Je ne vais pas nier que vous avez d'incroyablement beaux seins, Hermione. Mais il serait préférable de les garder pour quelqu'un de plus digne, non ? »

« Ils sont à moi, je pense que je devrais être en mesure de les offrir à qui je veux. »

Il rit et se rassit en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Hermione, vous n'êtes pas du genre rapport sexuel occasionnel. Une jeune femme comme vous devrait réserver ses charmes pour quelqu'un de spécial. Pour l'amour. » Elle poussa un grognement dégoûté et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, arrêtant, non seulement ses paroles, mais également son souffle. Son visage devint soudain très grave. « Promettez-moi que vous ne gaspillerez pas une période importante de votre vie à cause de la solitude et de l'alcool. » Elle le regarda et hocha la tête, il sourit et laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

« Si vous insistez pour que je tienne cette promesse, puis-je vous demander quelque chose en retour ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il acquiesça.

« Puis-je avoir un baiser ? »

Il commença à reculer, son visage reflétant alors les nombreuses émotions qui traversèrent son esprit, la déception, la colère et l'incrédulité, puis pour finir, elle vit simplement du désir. Elle tendit la main et lentement, caressa sa joue.

« Juste un baiser. Voilà tout ce que je demande, rien de plus. »

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais ne fit rien pour arrêter la caresse de sa main lorsqu'elle atteignit sa nuque. Il ne s'avança pas plus qu'il ne recula quand elle se dressa sur un genou et se tourna vers lui davantage. Il semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour mettre un terme à la progression de son visage vers le sien. Un baiser. Simplement un baiser. Et il en eut _envie_. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une femme avant. Cela n'était jamais entré dans le cadre de ses transactions commerciales. Ce serait une première pour eux deux, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Son regard dévia sur ses lèvres et le plus silencieux des soupirs lui échappa.

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Hésitant et délicat au début, le baiser fut étonnamment agréable et doux pour tous les deux. Inclinant un peu plus la tête, elle respira profondément par le nez et son esprit s'emplit de son odeur attrayante. Elle poussa le plus léger des gémissements, il grogna en réponse et l'enlaça pour approfondir le baiser. Perdu dans les bruits qu'elle faisait, il s'écarta un peu et, lentement, aspira sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se pressa contre lui et ouvrit la bouche pour obtenir plus. Sa langue plongea entre ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne pour la taquiner et elle y répondit avec ardeur. A présent désespéré, le baiser s'anima tandis que les lèvres, un peu gauches, partaient à la recherche de nouveaux territoires sur lesquels s'affairer, le menton, les joues, les lobes mais toujours pour revenir vers leurs partenaires initiales. Ces lèvres qui semblaient en avoir le plus besoin. Un besoin vital. Le baiser devint un déferlement de besoin. Besoin de plus. Des mains commencèrent à s'égarer, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant qu'une pensée fasse brutalement irruption dans sa tête. _Mal_. _C'est une erreur_. Il retira ses mains de son dos et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser doucement une fois de plus. Il se sentit bien.

Il recula et la regarda, à moitié affalée sur ses genoux, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, ses lèvres rougies, et il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de sa vie. En même temps, il n'avait jamais fait en sorte qu'une femme réagisse comme ça, c'était donc une pensée compréhensible, puis sa conscience lui rappela qu'il n'avait _toujours_ pas fait en sorte qu'une femme réagisse de cette façon, c'était juste un bout de femme, là-dessus, il se sentit mal.

Elle reprit lentement ses esprits et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le souvenir de son premier baiser, puis elle se laissa glisser et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Il hocha la tête et sourit doucement.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé. Lui, les mains croisées sur son ventre et les jambes allongées sur le sol à nouveau; elle, ses jambes repliées sous elle et sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule du sorcier.

Un peu plus tard un vautour argenté vola silencieusement par la fenêtre et la voix de Maugrey emplit la pièce.

« La voie est libre. Mondingus a été appréhendé en Nouvelle-Écosse. Le Veritaserum a établi qu'il avait bien affaire à des créanciers et n'avait fait mention de rien de pertinent à qui que ce soit. Il a été Oublietté. Le Square est clean. Revenez. »

« Eh bien, Miss Granger. »

« Hermione », dit-elle automatiquement.

« Non, je pense qu'il est préférable que nous en revenions à Miss Granger désormais. »

« Je comprends », dit-elle doucement, puis en s'égayant elle ajouta. « Vous n'étiez pas très doué pour le dire de toute façon. »

Il lui offrit un grognement et la repoussa pour la faire descendre du canapé, l'imitant quand elle se leva. Elle s'avança et prit leurs robes tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette et jetait un sort aux fenêtres pour les fermer et les verrouiller. En prenant ses robes qu'elle lui tendit, il fit une pause pour les enfiler avant de se baisser et de ramasser la bouteille de scotch. Le tord-boyaux était encore au tiers plein. Il regarda la sorcière puis revint à la bouteille et alla la placer sur le manteau de l'ancienne cheminée en ruine.

Il se retourna en ouvrant les bras et elle le regarda suspicieusement.

« Est-ce sage, monsieur ? N'est-il pas dangereux de transplaner quand on a bu ? »

« J'ai des talents cachés, Miss Granger, je vous assure. »

Elle sourit et se approcha en mettant ses bras autour de son corps incroyablement musclé.

« Oui, vous en avez, » dit-elle. _'Et je compte bien tous les découvrir'_ continua-t-elle mentalement.

Il la serra un peu plus fort, fit un tour vers la droite et dans un craquement ils disparurent. La poussière sur le plancher tourbillonna en réaction à l'appel d'air, et après une brève danse, retomba sur le sol tranquillement.

.

.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Et voili voilou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié… Que ce soit le cas ou pas, savez quoi faire pour faire mon bonheur, hein ! =)

Merci DaPlok pour tes corrections et surtout tes p'tites notes avisées! =)

.

Les notes rigolotes de DaPlok :

.

« En effet, vous êtes navrant *$* **Alerte euphémisme**. *$*

« On mange *$* **C'était pas ce que tu étais déjà en train de faire ?** *$* ? » Sev4 : c'est touuujouuurs ce qu'il est en train de faire ce goinfre t'façon :p

« Que veux-tu, c'est notre Hermione tout craché *$* **Vous connaîtriez celle des fictions, vous seriez surpris...** *$* Sev4 : XD

Il fouilla l'endroit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive, et il fut sur elle si vite, qu'elle haleta. *$* **Pas d'interprétations lubriques, s'il vous plaît ^^** *$* Sev4 : Jamais ! XD

pour qu'il puisse lui crier dessus et se sentir mieux après. *$* **Du Rogue tout craché**. *$*

Étant la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge *$* **Ou alors avec un minimum d'instinct de survie**. *$*

Hermione se réinstalla dans le canapé et rumina le fait de se retrouver coincée avec son professeur de Potions pour les prochaines heures *$* **Tu veux échanger ta place ? Il y a des lectrices qui seront ravies de te rendre ce service ^^** *$* Sev4 : Oh ben, on peut d'jà commencer par moi, hein ^^

Cela aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu être à côté de Potter lorsque Maugrey s'était pointé *$* **Ou pire : Ron Weasley** *$*

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que son professeur venait de lui donner de l'alcool. *$* **Débordements alcoolisés en perspective ?** *$*

« Alors, dites-moi, comment se passe votre été ? » *$* **Vous avez deux heures**.*$*

« Après tout, nous sommes partenaires dans c'purgatoire, c'tout à fait 'proprié. » *$* **Complètement ivre, en effet**. *$*

« Hermione, alors, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi une jeune sorcière brillante *$* **Pour lui faire un compliment pareil, il a dû passer le stade éméché, non ?** *$*

Là, il fut offensé. *$* **XD** *$*

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » *$* **En voilà une bonne question**. *$*

« A peu de choses près, oui. » *$* **Un point partout : « il était laid, amer et visiblement frustré ».** *$*

Elle leva la main. *$* **Et une preuve qu'elle a nettement mûri, une** !*$* Sev4 : Sérieusement … Qu'est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'autre venant d'elle ? XD

il n'avait jamais cette impression à moins d'être ivre. *$* **Hum, hum... comment aboutir à la bonne conclusion ?** *$*

son corps incroyablement musclé. *$* **Le Rogue de fiction est quasi toujours musclé**. *$* Sev4 : Voui ! Miam !


End file.
